<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Bug by Soulstoned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453911">Just a Bug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned'>Soulstoned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica has a cold. Acxa has never seen anything like this in her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Bug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts">Lunarium</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humans are both fascinating and confusing, and in this moment more than a little bit concerning as Acxa watches Veronica slump over on the couch in what appears to be an entire nest of tissues.</p><p>"Are you positive it's okay to leak this many fluids?" Acxa asks.</p><p>"I'll be fine, it's just a bug."</p><p>It's either a figure of speech or this is even worse than she thought. </p><p>"You know, a virus?" Veronica says, holding back the slightest laugh at the look on Acxa's face.</p><p>"Right," Acxa says. "I'll just go get you something to drink."</p><p>This is probably fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>